Love at First Ice
by clarasong3
Summary: Jelsa story, please review, I want to know how I can make this better. Other Disney characters will be appearing as well.
1. Chapter 1

Jack flew through the forest. It was beautiful. The summer nights were beautiful. It wasn't winter, but it _was_ nice. The green lights danced in the sky, and Jack leaned on his staff. There he saw a small sand branch over his head. Last time that he had seen the golden sand-man once before—that was when he'd followed one of the long golden tendrils home, to a small yellow man who was man of sand and couldn't talk. Sandman. At least that's what Jack had decided to call him. He didn't know there were people out here. Jack jumped from tree to tree following the sand trail to a castle. He watched as a woman in night-clothes screamed. A man held the woman's hand as another woman covered the legs of the woman. It took a second but quickly Jack realized that the woman was giving birth. He looked away and saw the yellow tendril slipping into one of the upstairs windows. Jack flew up to see where it was going. A small servant was sleeping in a bed. No one special. Jack slipped back down to the window edge where the screams echoed from. A tuft of pollen floated by and the woman held up a baby, a girl wrapped in a blue cloth—though he was covered in red stuff, it must have been blood. The woman brought her over to the window for a wash and Jack sneezed, right on the baby girl. The girl's eyes opened and she sneezed as well. The mother and father 'ohh'ed and 'ahh'ed and Jack frowned as he saw—or at least thought he saw—a wisp of snow curl from her fingers.


	2. Chapter 2

Jack tossed his staff into the air, and caught it one-handed. He threw it up into the air again, and caught it again. He flung it up a third time and this time Sidhe (sh-E) grabbed it away from him.

"Stop playing with your staff, it's making me dizzy."

"Give it back Sidhe!" Jack hissed.

"You're _Jack Frost_. Take it!" Sidhe laughed. She danced out of the way as Jack tried in vain to snatch it back.

"Mama! Tell Sidhe to give it back!" Jack yelled to Mother Nature.

"Sidhe don't touch things that aren't yours." Mother Nature scolded.

"Now, who's hungry?" She asked. Jack hopped to the nearest table and Sidhe followed him, throwing down the staff. The wind swept the staff over to Jack, and he sat down ready to eat what Mother Nature had made; a baked squirrel with salad and a cold glass of lemon-water. Salad? Neither Sidhe nor Jack at it, why was it—then he heard the stupid Australian. He should have known. Bunnymund.

"What are you doing here, Bunny?" Sidhe asked.

"Just saying 'ello to Mother 'ere. 'ey Mate, who're you?" The Easter Bunny asked Jack.

"I'm Jack Frost."

"Ole man winters?"

"Hey Bunny, don't start with those jokes."

"Whatever you say Frosty." The sun went down, and a cold chill passed through Jack. Jack never really felt the cold but this he could feel, as if it were him or his cold.

"Did you guys feel that?"

"Feel what?"

"The cold."

"Mate, _you're_ the blizzard."

"Whatever Bun-" Jack was cut off by a swoosh of snow. A sudden snowstorm fell and didn't stop. It was weird, in more than one way. One it felt like Jack's winters, two it was July. Then there was a larger whoosh and snow turned from thin air. Falling on all of them in a thick white blanket, but Jack wasn't cold at all. Bunny, Sidhe, and Mother Nature on the other hand were frozen to their bones. Jack swept his staff up into his hand.

"Hey! Where're you going?" Sidhe asked.

Jack looked up to the largest mountain, where it wasn't snowing. "The north mountain."


	3. Chapter 3

Jack flew until a greenish color caught his eye. It was beautiful; he flew closer to the ground. There was a girl, running. She pasted right through him with a quiet 'sorry' and kept running. Jack barely got a good look at her before she was out of sight. Jack followed her before he realized she had said 'sorry' when she passed through him. Could she see him? That… That was amazing! That was spectacular! That was…. That was new. Very new. He flew faster trying to follow her. He flew from tree to tree, trying to find her, the only girl in the world who could see him. He watched her from afar as she turned around. She opened her mouth and said something, she clutched her hand to her chest—the one with no blue glove on it. Jack moved closer to her what he was saying—no, not saying, _singing_.

"Couldn't keep it in, heaven knows I've tried." Keep what in?

"Don't let them in, don't let them see." What was going on?

"Be the good girl you always have to be, conceal, don't feel, make one wrong move and everyone will know, well now they know…" She ripped off the glove on her other hand.

"Let it go. Let it go." She said. She opened her hand and a snowflake danced on top of it. She pushed the air on the snow and it turned and swished.

"Can't hold it back anymore, let it go, let it go." She made a snowman. With twirling her hands! She had snow powers! She had ice powers! She was like Jack! She was—**_that's when Jack got knocked out_**.


	4. Chapter 4

"Ow." Jack groaned as he sat up in bed. Sidhe was upside down hanging from mid air right in front of his face so, after he said 'Ow.' He screamed. Sidhe fell down onto the floor, rolling around laughing.

"Very funny." Jack hissed.

"Very _hilarious_." The bunny chuckled. He leaned against the doorframe, flipping a boomerang into the air while catching it in one hand.

"No one asked you, Hoppy."

"_Hoppy_, oooh, very original!" Bunny said rolling his eyes. He scratched between his ears and sat on the ground next to Sidhe. "By the way, that was me who brought you back; Mama Nature wanted you home while the blizzard was tearing up back here."

"I'm Jack Frost! I can handle a blizzard!" Jack tried to get up but Sidhe shot to her feet and pushed him back down.

"Let me go!"

"Not until the storm is over! I don't want to get on the wrong side of Mama!" Mother Nature was a little over-baring, but she was also annoyingly almost always right, and you also never wanted to argue with her. If you did, she would ground your butt to oblivion. After all, mother knows best.


End file.
